7 things
by Her love has gone
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first story EVER. I'm not good at writing, or maybe I am? I dunno. This story is about Draco and Hermione. My english is not the best, but if you will you can read this. Enjoy :
1. When everything begin

It was cold when, Hermione Granger arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (or simply Hogwarts)! It was the first time she was here, it was her first year. She looked around. _Wow_, was the first thing she thought. A big man, at least two meter, waved at her. "First graders to me", says the men. When all first graders where by the big man, he began to speak.

"My name is Hagrid and I'm the gamekeeper and Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts", he says. "Now we will take the boats across the lake to the castle. At least three people in a boat". Hermione looked around. _Great, everyone have someone and I'm alone...like always!_

"Are you in someone's boat?", she heard a voice behind her. Hermione turned around to look who asked her. It was a boy in her age, with white hair and a cute smile on his face. "No, I don't! Do you?", she asked. "No, that's the reason I asked you", he smirked. "Oh okay", she says. "So, do we wanna go in a boat together?", he asked. "Yeeah sure", she answered. The two got together, with another boy, in a boat and crossed the lake.

"There it is", Hermione says. She looked up to Hogwarts, it was big. Bigger than she had ever imagined. The blond boy looked at her.

"You never saw Hogwarts befor today?"

"Sure, in _the history of Hogwarts_. Great book!"

"I didn't mean that."

"What did you mean then?"

"I mean, you never saw it in real life?"

"How should I?"

"_The Daily Prophet_?"

"The what?"

"The Daily Prophet! You don't know what this is?"

"Noo."

"Are your Parents Muggles?"

"Yes! Why did you ask?"

The boy slided a bit away from her. "What is wrong? Did you have something against Muggle?", she asked. "Yes I have. If your parents are Muggles, then you don't deserve to go at this school!", he says with a disgusted undertone and jumps, when they arrived, off the boat. Hermione watched him go. _What is his Problem?_, she asked herself.

She left as one of the last mooring and went up, directly behind Hagrid, the path to the castle. She went next to two boys, one with red hair and one with black hair and glasses.

"Hey you two", she says.

"Oh hello", says the one with the glasses.

"Oh my goodness, you are Harry Potter right?", she asked. She didn't wait for a response but quickly shook his hand. "I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." The boy (with the red hair) raised his hand as he wanted to say something, but then let it remain. The only thing he said was: "My name is Ron Weasley!"When Hermione,Harry and Ron arrived in Hogwarts, a woman stand in front of the First graders. "Hello", she says. "My name is Professor McGonagall. I'm deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, head of Gryffindor House and transfiguration professor. If you go through that door, in a few seconds, the sorting Hat says in which house you belong. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Everyone ready? Okay. Follow me.", Professor McGonagall says. The first graders followed her in the Great Hall. On the side were the students (which were already several years after Hogwarts) and inspected the new students. Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a big table, where the teachers sat. She turned around at the first graders and says: "I will read your name after the series. If I say your name, you'll come to me! Then you sit on the chair and put the hat on. He will tell you which house you're in." The first graders nodded.

"Hermione Granger", says McGonagall.

Hermione stares at her. _Why did I have to be the first? Okay Hermione, you can do it. Just go and sat down there. _Hermione plucked up courage, went forward to Professor McGonagall and set themselves. McGonagall put the hat on.

"Mhmh...ahaaa.", says the hat. "Okay, I know what to do...GRYFFINDOR", yelled the hat. Hermione stand up quickly and went to the Gryffindor table, where everyone smiled friendly at her or shook her hand.

"The next isDraco Malfoy", McGonagall says.

The blond boy (who was with Hermione in the boat) went forward with a grin, and sat down. The hat had barely touched his hair as he already "Slytherin," roared. Draco Malfoy smirked and sat down at the Slytherin table.

"So his name is Draco Malfoy. From somewhere I know his name", Hermione says to herself. "Maybe you know him, because his Dad was a famous Death Eater", someone says next to her. She turned around and saw a boy with red Hair. "I'm Percy Weasley, maybe you know my youngest Brother Ron! It's his first year here too!", he says.

She nodded and looked at the Slytherin table. _His Dad was a Death Eater?_, she thought. She looked at him again and at exactly that moment their eyes met.

**That was when everything begin.**


	2. A sheet of paper

**Five years Later:**

It was the middle of the night. Hermione sat at her desk and looked at a sheet of paper. She was awake and couldn't sleep more. She had dreamed of her first day at Higwarts. How she met Harry and Ron...and Malfoy. Now she has wrote something about Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Her Enemy. She looked at the sheet. _Why did I wrote that?_, she asked herself. On the sheet stands:

**The 7 things I hate about you****:**

**1. Your vain  
><strong>

**2. Your games  
><strong>

**3. You're not insecure  
><strong>

**4. You like her  
><strong>

**5. You make me cry  
><strong>

**6. Your friends, they're jerks  
><strong>_(When you act like them, just know it hurts_**)  
><strong>

**7.** **You make me love you**

Hermione bites her lips. Does she really love him? She don't know. He's a bad boy, but maybe that is the Reason why she like/love him? No, not really. He is always cool and was never afraid to say something. Quite different from her. Sometimes she wanted to be like him. Cool and popular. (In any case at the Slytherins) He always bully her, for being a mudblood or that she is smarter than him.

"Hermione? Is that you?", she heard someone behind her. Hermione turned around.

"Oh hey Ginny. Why don't you sleep?", she asked.

"I can't. I dunno why, but I can't! You?"

"Same!"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Eerm nothing. Just sitting here..you know?", Hermione tried to hide the sheet quickly, but Ginny had already seen it.

"What is that?", she asked.

"No-nothing..."

"Hermione, I'm not dumb!"

Ginny took the paper from her hand and let it through. When she finished she looked at Hermione. "What the hell is that?"

"As I said, nothing"

"You're a terrible liar! Now say what this is...or better about who is that?"

Hermione bites her lips, should she told Ginny that she maybe like Draco?

Hermione bites her lips, should she told Ginny that she maybe like Draco?

"_'_Mione you can tell me, I'm your best Friends"

"It's...it's about Draco Malfoy", Hermione said quiet.

"About DRACO? DRACO MALFOY? Did I hear right?", Ginny asked in shock.

"Don't scream Ginny and yes you heard right. I may have feeling for Mr. Malfoy"

"Bu-but you can't! He is Draco Malfoy 'mione."

"I know who he is Ginny!", Hermione said with an ironic voice.

Ginny sat down next to Hermione. "And what are you doing now?", she asked. "Huh? Ehm, I don't really know. Nothing?", she answered. "NO! Hermione no! We'll think of us now have a plan how you will win Mr. Malfoy's heart. And since I have already an idea", Ginny said with a big grin on her face.

"Would you like me to tell what your Idea is?"

"Maybe tomorrow. Now we both gonna try to sleep again. Night", Ginny said and went back to her Bed.

"Oh Merlin", Hermione says to herself. "This isn't ending good" 


	3. Beauty flakes

At the next morning Hermione woke up at half six. "What the...", she said sleepily. "Good Morning 'mione, are you ready?", asked Ginny, as Hermione walked down the stairs.

"Ready for what?", she asked confused.

"Ready for Mission 7 things!"

"Ginny? As you may not no but it's half six. I'm tired!"

"Who cares? Let's start", Ginny said and pushed Hermione in the Bathroom.

"Now, here's my Plan", Ginny said. "I'm going to dress you up and then we work the list up"

"Huh? What list?"

"This list", Ginny said, waving the sheet of paper in front of Hermione's nose.

"**That** isn't a list Ginny! That are the things I don't like about him!"

"And we're going to fix it", Ginny said with a smirk on her face.

"By and by we'll change the things that you don't like about him. Don't look at me like that, this is going to work!", she said as she saw Hermiones face.

"When you mean, but when it doesn't work I'm going to **kill** you"

"Deal"

After an hour, Ginny was done with Hermione.

"You look beautiful girl", she said.

"Mhh..maybe you're right", Hermione said with a tiny smile.

"Are we going to get breakfast now? I'm hungry"

"You're always hungry Gin, like your brother"

"Don't compare me with him, he's a **loser**", both laughed.

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting, as usual, with his best friend Blaise Zabini at Breakfast.<p>

"Maan I'm so hungry", blaise said and started eating.

Draco wasn't eating. He looked for a new victim, who he can bully. _Where is Granger when you need her?_, he asked himself. Then he looked toward the door.

"Blaise, is that Granger?", he asked his mate.

Blaise looked up, to see what he means. "She's damn hot", he said and continued eating.

Draco looked closer. Yes, it was Granger. He recognizes his enemy. But she looked different, better._ Better as usually,_ he thought.

"Hey Granger, eat some **beauty flakes** this morning?", he asked her, when she walked near at him.

She turned around. "Was that a compliment? From you? Thank you", she said with a smile and walked at her table.

"What? _**NO**_! I said **ugly flakes**, can't you listen Granger?", he cried after her.

* * *

><p>But Hermione acted as she can't hear him and sit down next to Ginny.<p>

"Ginny did you hear that?", she whispered to her. "He asked me if I eat **beauty flakes**", she acted like she was screaming, but then laughed.

Ginny smiled, happy for her friend. "Maybe he likes you too?"

"Naah, didn't think so. Look at point four"

Ginny looked at the list and at point four. "**_You like her_**", she said quietly. "What should this mean?"

"Ginny it's obviously! He likes someone else and not me"

"But why are you so sure? Did you asked him?"

"You're kidding? I've admit yesterday that I feel something for him! I'm not going to ask him if he likes me. How old are you ten?"

"Calm down, it was just a question!"

* * *

><p><em>I asked her if she eat beauty flakes, how dumb am I? The only things she eat are books! But I've to admit, that she look beautiful today<em>, Draco thought.

He looked at the Gryffindor Table, and saw Hermione leave the Great Hall with Ginny.

_Damn it, what is she going to do? And why do I care? I bet she's only looking for some new books._

* * *

><p>"Okay and now?"<p>

"With which point do you want to start?"

"I dunno, you decide!"

"When you mean...then we start with point four, _**You like her**_"

"And how the hell, should we do that?"

"It's easy! We need to figure out just who he likes. Most of the other points will come all by themselves in order then."

"Okay...and how do we figure out who he likes?"

"Easy, we're going to follow him where ever he goes"

"This works but only as it is today, at the weekend. What we do in a week?"

"Until then, we've found her ... and now back to our Mission, there's _Malfoy_!", she pointed at a boy, _Malfoy_, who left the Great Hall.

"Where does he goes?", Ginny asked Hermione.

"I know it. Be here, I'm back in a few minutes", Hermione said and follow Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Draco was on his way to the library.<p>

"Hopefully, Granger is not there," he said to himself. When he walked into the library, he looked around.

Granger was nowhere to seen. "Now to work," Draco wandered through the library. Searching for something.

When he tried to pull a book off a shelf, he suddenly heard a laugh behind him. Not very loud, but not to quiet.

He left the book be a book and looked after who had laughed.

"Granger? Blaise?", Draco asked as he saw his best friend and his enemy together.

"What's going on here?", he asked them. He eyed the two. It looked as if they were holding hands.

"I'll ask you two again, what's going on?"

"Draco, may I introduce you? This is Hermione Granger, my girlfriend", Blaise said with a smile on his face.


	4. Blaise and Hermione

"Your WHAT?", cried Draco. "Are you kidding? Tell me that you're kidding!"

"Nope, I'm not kidding. Why should I?", Blaise answerd. "Isn't she beautiufl?"

"No she isn't. Did you know who the fuck that is? It's ugly mudblood Granger!", Draco says.

"Ehm excuse me Blaise, Ginny is waiting for me. Can we talk later?", Hermione asked him.

"Yeah sure", he kissed her shortly. "See you later", she nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p>"And? Who is his Girlfriend?", Ginny asked when Hermione arrived back at her.<p>

"I don't know, but guess who has a new boyfriend!"

"You're together with Malfoy? Congratulations", she said and hugged her friend.

"Ehm...it isn't Malfoy"

"Huh? Not? Who then?"

"Blaise Zabini"

"Blaise WHAT? Oh 'mione come on! Why always the bad boys?"

"Gin, I'm not really together with Blaise, I'm just acting like I am his Girlfriend."

"And why?"

"To make Malfoy jealous! Then we didn't need to look for his girlfriend!"

"And why do you think he'll be jealous?"

"It's easy. When he's jealous he likes me and when not then not! You know?", Ginny nodded.

"Get it"

* * *

><p>"Dude, what the hell was that?", Draco asked Blaise.<p>

"What was what?"

"That with Granger. She isn't your girlfriend for real or?"

"I told you, she is for real my girlfriend. And if you excuse me, I'm now going to look where she is"

"And If you excuse me, I'm going with you", Draco said as Blaise started walking.

"Why?", Blaise asked.

"To check if this is real and not fake!", was the answer.

"If you want to", said Blaise shrug.

* * *

><p>"Hey 'mione, there's your new Boyfriend. With Malfoy in tow", Ginny said as she saw the two boys.<p>

"Hey Blaise", Hermione said as the two arrived. "Malfoy"

"Hey Babe", Blaise said and kissed her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and replied. "I've miss you", she said quiet, but loud enough that Draco and Ginny could hear it.

"Oh come on", Draco said quiet. Ginny smirked. "Come on Malfoy, they two need some time...alone!"

Then she pulled him away with her.

* * *

><p>Immediately when the two were out of sight, Hermione dissolved her from Blaise.<p>

"You're a good kisser", says Blaise.

"Ehm thank you?", Hermione replied confused.

"Do you really think, he's gonna be jealous?"

"He should, I mean look at you. You're beautiufl", he said.

"Thank you Blaise", Hermione said and blushed.

"How long did we gonna to do that?", she asked.

"I dunno."


End file.
